Until the Last Rose Dies
by NightOxOWatcher
Summary: This story is about Jasper. It tells a story of what could have been his first love and his true love as a human. The story is set in the summer of 1863 and is intertwined with the magic of that age and the magic of love. Please Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Im NightOxOWatcher and with my friend GiantXGreenXCrayon we came up with a story idea for Jasper's first love. We will be taking turnss to write each chapter and the first one is written by me. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i have / will writing it . Please review and tell us what you think, it would be much appreciated. **

**Xx NightOxOWatcher**

**Disclaimer: We do not own twilight and are merely just borrowing characters for our story.**

**

* * *

****Until the Last Rose Dies. **

_Chapter one._

_**In my mind I remember that summer, the summer of my first love. There is not a detail I want to forget and the memories are the ones I cherish most. It began like this:**_

The day had been warm, hinting at the summer's heat to come. I had woken to my friend Jane calling from below my window.

"Allissa!" She shouted. I wrapped a blanket around myself before pulling up the window.

"Tell me! What is it??" I yelled down to her. She screamed in excitement and said,

"Jack proposed Ally!" and flashed her ring. Before I could say anything to her she opened her mouth to say "I'll come back later to show you" and ran off towards a small figure in the distance along the path who I assumed was Jack. I sighed thinking of the beautiful simplicity of their love and my heart quickened in excitement of the thought of the summer to come, my seventeenth year.

The rest of the day had continued without any events of exciting detail and I had found myself lounging in a chair on the deck reading late into the afternoon, just before the sun was to set.

"Allissa dear" My mother called, "Child, could you go and find your father in the village? He has been working all day". Closing my book, I yelled to her that I would go and then headed towards the river. I decided to take a short cut along the back fence of our property and when I was out of sight of the house, I ducked under the fence and headed towards the bridge at a run, not expecting to come across another person as the bridge is not well known for crossing the river, due to the danger. I had loved to run this because it made me feel free, the empty fields around me with only the comforting shadows of the trees, the wind rushing past me and the magic of the golden sunset. I had truly thought myself alone.

It was when that thought crossed my mind that I saw a person, silhouetted against the setting sun, walking towards the bridge. I hastily stopped and slowed to walking, with thoughts of my mother reprimanding me in my mind. As I reached the river and was stepping onto the bridge I glanced up and saw that it was a man, a young man. He was crossing the bridge the same time as me, his arms full of fire wood. As we neared each other I couldn't help but gaze at his face in a manner mother could only call staring. His hair was a glinting gold in the sunlight and his eyes a sparkling blue, as he looked towards me a breath taking smile played upon his lips, causing my heart to miss a beat. He looked up and caught my gaze which made it hard for me to pull my eyes away.

When we reached the middle of the bridge and were standing before each other I managed to drag my eyes away and it became apparent to me that the bridge was too narrow for both of us to pass at the same time. I began to try carefully not to fall over the side as the hand rail was long broken and as I stepped back slightly to let him pass, what I was trying to prevent transpired. My foot caught in the hem of my dress and I slipped backwards. As I fell I could almost hear the rushing of the river in my ears, the icy hand of death clawing at my shoulder. Images of the rapid current beneath me flooded to mind and an intense sense of panic escaped itself from me in the shape of a scream. All this happened in a matter of seconds though it seemed to drag on for minutes and afterwards I do remember thinking of how I could be such a drama queen, exaggerating on the smallest details.

Before I could fall out of reach strong arms had caught me around the waist and I was pulled forward against his chest. Blushing furiously I carefully stepped back.

"Are you ok ma'am?" He asked his voice soft and full of concern.

"Y-yes thank you for saving my life" I murmured, gazing into his eyes. I noticed a small smile full of humor upon his lips replace his concerned expression as if he was holding in laughter and I in turn could not then keep myself from laughing.

"Well it was my pleasure, it would not be fair for us mortals of Earth to lose such a pretty girl as you" He laughed, which caused me to laugh further though inside my mind was reeling. I turned to leave and he picked up the few logs that had not fallen over the bridge when he saved me and headed in the other direction.

Stepping lightly onto the ground I heard him call out.

"Miss!" He yelled. I whirled around, burning with curiosity at what he had to say. "What is your name?"

Smiling I said "Allissa Rose Clarkson" as he turned to leave I yelled out "And yours? "

"I am Jasper Whitlock Miss Clarkson" He smiled. I left for the village, my mind filled with thoughts of this mysterious Jasper and his forward manner of speaking, though it made my heart beat so.

In the days to follow I did not hear from Jasper nor did I see him however, I spent the days with Jane, preparing for her wedding. I couldn't help but be drawn into her excitement and I began to yearn for someone to love like she had Jack. Because we had been consumed by wedding plans, it was a surprise to us when the annual Summer Ball had come around. The evening of the ball I slipped on a long green dress and mother pulled my curls back into ribbons, my mind had began to wonder who I might see that night and I found myself hoping to see Jasper Whitlock. I rode with Jane in her carriage and the silence was tense with excitement. When we arrived Jane burst from the carriage and flew straight into Jack's arms. I called hello to Jack as I entered the hall and my eyes on their own accord began to search the rooms for him.

Many young men had already asked me to dance but I found myself reluctant to give up the search. I began to wonder if I was falling the way they do in the books. Shaking my head I turned to Jane.

"Jane, I do not think he is here" I whispered into her ear.

"Ally…who?" She asked her eyes full of curiosity. I had forgotten that I never mentioned him. "Is this who you are thinking about when you are suddenly quite and don't hear what I am saying to you?"Before I could reply and much to her annoyance, Jack had spun her away and into the dance. I relaxed against the wall and watched the dancers, letting my mind drift.

"Why it that the most sought after Lady in the room refuses to dance with a soul?" a voice asked, whispering into my ear, so that I could feel the brush of his breath against my cheek.

Without turning I said "Perhaps it is that she is waiting for the right man to ask her, but then perhaps that would be to forward for you to know as is your questions"

"Indeed Miss, perhaps you are right, but if I was not to ask I would never know the answer and the thought would keep me wondering, and what pray tell is wrong with forward?" Jasper said causing me to smile. "I was hoping, if it isn't to forward, if you would consent to dance with me?" He asked holding out his arm. My heart was beating with excitement and he knew the answer was yes. I turned to face him.

As I took in his gaze I couldn't help but whisper his name. Until that moment I had not realized how much I had yearned to see him from only one meeting. He raised an eyebrow, a smile on his lips causing the corners of my mouth to lift up. "I would gladly take this dance with you" I said quietly and he took my hand, leading me onto the dance floor.

That was how we began.


	2. Love's First Dance

**Hey guys!, This is chapter two written by XxGiantGreenCrayonxX my partner in crime :-P please tell us what you think! any advice or just your thoughts would be wonderful!! xox NightOxOWatcher. **

**Disclaimer: Twilight clearly belongs to Stepanie meyer, we are just borrowing Jasper :-P**

* * *

It was two weeks after that night, when Jasper and I danced, we had gone on a few dates and he had meet my parents and I had meet his father. His father was a strict military man. Today jasper was coming to take me to an unknown place for our day together.

I had just finished pinning my hair into a simple yet stylish bun when there was a knock at the door, I looked out the window to see jasper standing there. I rushed to the front door and opened it.

"Mr. Whitlock, what can I do for you this fine day." I said

"Well Miss, I am here to ask a beautiful lady out on a date today to go swimming in the lovely lake." he said whilst smirking

"Well I'll just go get this beautiful lady, does she have a name?" I asked playing along

"Well, I call her beautiful, angel, darling and mine but everyone else calls her Alissa." he grinned at me and pulled me closer to him "So Miss Alissa, are you free today to come to the lake with me?" he pouted at me I fought hard not to laugh and kiss him.

"Well, I guess I could go, but let me go get my swimmers." I pecked him on the cheek and ran back into the house to change into my bathers, they were white and red spotted, I threw a light emerald green dress over the top and ran down the stairs to meet my knight in shining amour.

Jasper led me around the back of my house where the lake was there was a small dock that was slightly hidden by a old willow tree, but I knew there was a small white and blue boat tied to the dock. I smiled Jasper had really thought about this, he was always so considerate to me, he laughed when I laughed, comforted me whenever I needed it, he was perfect, it dawned on me I loved this man in all his blonde hair and blue eyed glory. I grinned and Jasper looked at me one eyebrow raised

"Do I get to know what's so funny?"

"Nope!" I made a popping noise at the p

"Why not?" he turned and pouted at me, so not fair

"Nope, I'll tell you later, maybe" I grinned at him. Suddenly a sly grin appeared on his face, mine disappeared "Jasper, don't do what I know you're going to do." I warned as I started to back away, I turned to run when Jasper scooped me into his arms and carried me down to the dock.

"Jasper put me down" I whined and pouted at him.

"No, I'm not letting you get another chance to run away from me, never." he gazed down at me his eyes full of love and devotion, was that what it was love?. Did Jasper Whitlock love me? My mind wonderings kept me quite until we reached the dock.

"Your chariot awaits, my dear" Jasper stated as he bowed. I giggled and stepped carefully into the boat followed by Jasper.

About an hour later we came to a part of the lake that the willow trees hung over and the water was a clear as crystal, there were ducks swimming aimlessly about the water lilies. I was in awe this place was beautiful I couldn't imagine a more picture perfect place, it was as if we were in a painting. Our little white and blue boat floated calmly across the water until we stopped in the middle of this little sanctuary.

"What do you think?" jasper asked quite shyly

"I absolutely love it, it's just so picture perfect I wish I had my easel and paints it would be such a lovely painting." I gushed, I giggled at the end as I saw Jasper grinning at me, triumphant.

"Swim with me?" he asked looking up through his eyelashes. My breathing hitched was there anyway that anyone could resist that.

"Of course" I watched as jasper removed his dark blue t-shirt and divested himself of his shoes and dived into the water, I slipped the dress over my head and let it fall onto the pile of clothes that now sat on the seat in the middle of the boat, I carefully slipped my sandals off balancing as best as I could.

"Liss, hurry up I'm lonely in here by myself" Jasper whined in a child like voice, a smile spread across my face and I dived into the warm water trying to go as deep as I could taking as long as possible without drowning. I broke the surface of the water feeling the heat of the sun through the trees and while I treaded water to try and bask in it, but Jasper had other ideas and pulled me towards him so we were floating together, it was so nice and relaxing. We played around in the water for awhile until we started to get cold so instead we sat in the boat just floating around the lake.  
"Liss?" Jasper asked a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah jazzy, what is it?" I replied

"I… never mind." he started.

"Jazzy what is it you can tell me, you can tell me anything?" I said turning to look at him

"Well, alright but promise you won't interrupt until I'm finished?" I nodded "Well, I know we haven't been together long but I feel like we've know each other for years. I really feel that I could spend the rest of my live with you. Alissa Clarkson I, Jasper Whitlock love you with all my heart, and will love you until the day I die." he looked down at me with a sheepish smile, I was speechless all I could do is crush my lips to his. When I broke off the kiss gasping for air jaspers lips never left my skin he trailed butterfly kisses down my neck and back up again.

"Jasper I may not have a brilliant speech like you had, but all I can say is I love you with my whole being Jasper Whitlock." his response was to crush his lips back to mine. We laid in the boat for a couple more hours just wrapped in each others arms until the sun started to set and Jasper said we should return.

When we returned to my house my maid, Loretta said that my mother and father had been called away for the rest of the week, so with my parents gone I asked Jasper to stay. He smiled to me and said it would be wonderful.

After dinner which Loretta and Janice had kindly made for us we retired to my room, I was nervous about what would happen I didn't take jasper as one that would take advantage of me but I didn't know. My brooding was interrupted by Jasper talking,

"Liss, what's wrong you seem tense" Jasper said as he swiftly stepped in front of me effectively stopping me from going anywhere.

"Nothing, I'm fine I'm just thinking silly thoughts" I said looking away, blushing

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Jasper gently tugged my chin to make me look at him

"No, I'm fine just… I don't know, I'm happy that you're here with me now." I smiled and looked into his eyes "Come on let me show you my room" I took his arm and pulled him the remaining 5 steps to my door.

As soon as Jasper walked into my room his eyes scanned everything as if trying to take everything in. My room was simple a very light purple was on the walls and my 4-poster bed a simple light green cover on it, I saw it as plain and boring but apparently Jasper saw the most interesting things in the world, as he kept looking around my room I went and sat on the corner of my bed.  
"Your room is beautiful, just like you" I looked up to see jasper staring at me with nothing but love in his eyes.

"Aw, you know you shouldn't say things like that it makes me blush" I joked and then giggled.

"I know but you so beautiful when you blush and when you giggle I can't help it." He pouted and I couldn't resist pulling him down to sit with me

"Now, now Jazzy it isn't fair to pout because I give in to whatever it is that you ask."

"Really?" his eye lit up as he spoke.

Dear lord, what had I just done.

"Well- um… yeah. S-sort of... possibly… okay yes" I stuttered

"Really, so if I was to say kiss me and then pout you'd actually kiss me?"

"Jaz you wouldn't have to ask to kiss me you know-"I was cut off though by jasper crashing his lips to mine, there was a urgent feel to the kiss though it was rough but passionate. When we broke the kiss I was gasping for breath but Jasper just starting kissing down my neck, it was harder to catch my breath with him doing that it was also very distracting, just as I had caught my breath Jasper's lips met mine again. Jaspers hands slowly made their way down to my hips, they rested there for but a second as be pulled me onto his lap without breaking the kiss, I could feel this kiss was more urgent then the last, I knew where this would lead, but for some reason I didn't want it to stop. Suddenly I was on my back Jasper was hovering above me; I was slowly running out of oxygen I was sure Jasper was too. As if he read my mind he broke the kiss and started kissing down my neck to my collarbone and back up my neck. I had only just caught my breath when jaspers lips came back to mine. We kissed like this for a few minutes until I felt a new feeling behind them, lust and urgency I knew what this was going to escalate into and I was sure if I wanted to stop it, I'm sure jasper knew to, he probably wouldn't want to, I knew I loved him and he loved me I knew that we would eventually do this, and I knew I wanted to do this tonight, I was set on it, so when Jasper looked up at me for conformation if he could continue all I did was nod, a smile came to both mine and Jasper's faces as things went on from there.

I awoke the next morning lying with my head on Jasper's bare chest and my limbs entwined with his. I could hear his heartbeat and feel the soft rise and fall of his chest with his every breath. I smiled I could get used to this, I thought as I closed my eyes. Jasper kissed my hair softly and as I drifted to sleep I heard him whisper to me "I love you".


End file.
